


Smack a What?

by DramaQkin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata cares not for lyrics so long as the beat slaps and gets him pumped, I like to hc tsukki as someone on the spectrum and needs music when its quiet for a long time, M/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQkin/pseuds/DramaQkin
Summary: Everyone is tired and the bus is too quiet. Tsukishima discovers what kind of music Hinata listens to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shoyou & Tsukishima Kei, tsukihina - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 206





	Smack a What?

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be funny if hinata listened to these rage inducing songs without understanding what they really meant.

The bus ride home was quiet. Everyone was tired from doing drills and losing practice matches. It was too quiet for Tsukishima. His headphones died right as they left Nekoma, and all Tsukishima could do was stare out the window and curse the passing scenery for being so soundless. Too much quiet was going to drive him insane, and at this point he was willing to listen to anything with a beat, hell, maybe even a podcast. 

He looked over at Yamaguchi sleeping beside him, and briefly considered rummaging through his friends bag for his phone and music. Tsukishima decided instead to call the redhead in the row before him, hoping to anything that the shrimp was awake and had decent taste in music. Hinata turned to look at him through the gap between the seat and the window. 

"Oh, Tsukki, you're still awake!" Hinata whispered gleefully. Tsukishima saw that he had earphones on. He noticed Kageyama sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Can I," Tsukishima said through clenched teeth, he cannot _believe_ he's about to ask this of the squirt, "...listen to your music with you." 

Hinata blinked at him. Tsukishima wondered if the redhead heard him at all. He furrowed his brow and thought about explaining his need for sound to Hinata. Luckily, Hinata spoke before Tsukishima said anything. 

"Sure! I don't mind. Tell me if it's a little loud, though." Hinata removed his earphones and gave the right earbud to Tsukishima. The blond accepted, trying to hide his relief at being able to listen to music again. He secured the earbud.

"What _do_ you listen to?" Tsukishima asked. 

"Songs that get me pumped before games and stuff!" Hinata replied. He turned around and Tsukishima watched his arm move to press play. 

The song started with a simple riff and with a gruff 'Yeah!' Hinata turned to Tsukishima, looking for a reaction. Tsukishima stared at him, expressionless. It's too early for a verdict. 

The song, Tsukishima noticed, was in english. And it was rap. He understood enough of the language to understand that there were enough _fucks_ thrown around to make even a middle schooler blush. He watched Hinata bob his head happily along to the beat, and Tsukishima was mortified as he listened the song's lyrics more intently. 

_Oh my fucking god!_

_Smack a bitch today_

_Thank god I ain't have to smack a bitch today_

_If I see you in the street bitch your ass is done!_

_I don't need your opinion_

_Do what I fucking want_

"Hinata," Tsukishima said after the song ended. He didn't know how to go about this. Was he horrified? Maybe a little. Does Hinata know what he's doing, making Tsukishima listen to this? Is this some weirdo way of expressing his anger towards the tall blond? "You listen to english songs? Do you even understand what they're singing about?"

"I don't have to, Stingyshima." Hinata turned to him, pouting. "Just because english is my worst subject," he mumbled. 

Tsukishima almost sighed in relief. Hinata didn't have enough brain cells to play mind games. Still, he couldn't decide whether to tease him about it or telling him what the lyrics meant. Who could ever imagine dear Hinata, Karasuno's sun and sweet, summer child, listening to songs about... smacking people to get pumped up before a game? Almost like a hidden well of Hinata’s anger and frustration.

He felt something tug at the cord. 

"Tsukki, are you still even listening?" Hinata tugged at the cord of Tsukishima's earbud. The blond sighed. He decides to keep it to himself and let Hinata discover what the lyrics mean later.

"Yeah," Tsukishima said. 

"Great! The next song's by the same artist!" Hinata presses play, and Tsukishima braces himself for another two minutes of swearing. All in all, Hinata's taste in music isn't that bad, and the songs do make his heart beat faster, drawing out energy he didn't know he still had, and the beat is sick. After the playlist finishes, Hinata looks over at him, eyes wide and sparkling, and almost vibrating. Tsukishima felt his face flush. It was weird being under Hinata's intense stare. The tiny redhead looked like he was about to ask Tsukishima for a toss, or more blocking practice. Tsukishima stared back at his teammate, willing himself to do it, just this once.

When they get to Karasuno the rest of the team wonders how  Tsukishima , of all people, has enough energy to stay behind and practice with Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's pre-match playlist is :
> 
> Smack a B by Rico Nasty  
> Rage by Rico Nasty  
> Paramedic! By SOB x RBE  
> Tatsulok by Bamboo  
> Psycho by Jin Dogg  
> Neo Gal Wop by JP THE WAVY


End file.
